Pressure responsive mat switches are utilized in alarm systems to detect the presence of intruders. Such prior art mat switches are expensive of construction and as such are not generally feasible for use in domestic contexts associated with the elderly, children or disturbed individuals who may try to evade the care or control which they are under.